


TMNT one-shots

by tashared7



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashared7/pseuds/tashared7
Summary: These are gonna be about TMNT (2012). These are just some short ideas I couldn’t get out of my head. I hope you enjoy!





	TMNT one-shots

Mikey was elated. He stared down at the magazine with a glimmer in his eye. It had been months since Leatherhead ripped up his teddy bear so he wanted a new one. This one was brown with a small blue bow tie. It looked perfect. 

It helped him sleep after a really tough battle that seems to becoming the norm. He didn’t want to tell his brothers since he knew that they would make fun of him. 

He needed a plan to get out of the lair. He wanted to go by himself since his brothers would make fun of him. For two days now he had been pulling pranks on his brothers. They mostly consisted of water balloons but he tried the whip cream on Raph and let’s just say Mikey didn’t make it to dinner that night. 

As he was looking at the page, Leo walked in and sternly said “Hey Mikey! I’m gonna use the tv so you’d better keep it down”.

“Sure! What ever you say dude” smirked Mikey. 

He let Leo get into space heroes for a good ten minutes before he pulled out the water ballon. He really didn’t want to but this would make sure he was sent out of the lair. He threw it and it hit Leo in the face. 

“Dr.prankenstein for the win!” Yelled Mikey. 

Leo stood up and started yelling. This caused the rest of the brothers and master splinter to enter the room. 

“Leonardo, explain what happened” said Splinter angirly. 

“I was watching tv when Mikey threw a water balloon at me” screamed Leo. 

Mikey shrank into himself. Donnie and Raph were also upset. 

“You ruined my concentration. Spike and I were training” grumbled Raph. 

“I was working on a very important experiment that had to be disrupted by this” seethed Donnie. 

“I see. Michelangelo, what is going on! You cannot find other ways to entertain yourself?” master Splinter said with raised eye brows. 

“I..I’m sor” 

“You’re not sorry. Why can’t we kick him out for a few hours. Let him lose some steam topside” replied Leo. 

“Hmm..it seems to me that your brothers are right. You may go topside so that you give your brothers space. Take your t-cell and nunchucks with you. For the next week you will be cleaning all the training equipment. Do I make myself clear?” said master splinter. 

Mikey internally celebrated but showed annoyance on the outside. 

“Yeah I understand. I’ll take my talents somewhere else” said Mikey in a mock offended tone. 

He happily ran out of the lair but not before seeing the smallest smile appear on splinter’s face. Confused, he kept going. 

When he made it outside, the “fresh” New York air hit him. He loved coming up to the surface to practice his skills. Unlike his brothers, Mikey was naturally athletic and fast. He could outrun them any day. 

He started to make his way towards the store. It was late so no one would be walking around. He landed soundlessly at the back entrance. 

There was a lock on the door but Mikey was prepared for this. He had been studying how to crack these things and he was almost a pro. 

“You got this dude” Mikey whispered to himself. 

After seven stressful minutes, the lock came off. He did a Small victory dance and walked inside. It looked like there was an alarm system but he had been spying on the store so he knew that the password was “toychest”. 

He walked up and silently put the code in. There was a click and everything was shut off. Mikey made his way up and down the aisles looking for the bear. 

He was enamores by all the shiny objsrcts but shook his head because he was only here for the bear. 

Finally Mikey came upon the stuffed animals. His eyes lite up as he saw all the different kinds. There was blur alligators, Orange elephants, and most importantly brown bears. 

He grabbed one and stuffed it into a bag he thought. He happily made his way towards the back door in order to reset the alarm. He quietly put in the code and slipped out. 

“It’s only 1:30” mumbled Mikey. 

He looked at his watch and gathered that he should start making his way home. He put the bag on his back and started to run. 

Mikey loved being on the surface. As crazy as it sounds, he liked the quiet. Being by himself helped him clear his mind.

As he was jumping from building to building, he heard a rustling noise. He instantly took out his nunchucks. 

“Whoever you are, show your ugly face” yelled Mikey. 

Suddenly Rhazar and fish face walked out. 

“Well, look who we have here” chuckled fish face. 

“You’d better back off before I go all ninja on you. My brothers are right behind me” said Mikey confidently. 

In reality, his family had no idea were he was. He wasnt in the mood for a fight and it was just him. 

“I doubt that since we’ve been following you for a few blocks” retorted Rhazar. 

They both got into a fighting position and fish face drew knives. 

Mikey wearily took out his nunchucks and jumped in the air yelling “booyakasha”. 

Rhazar was able to grab his arm and pin him down. Fish face was about to slice him when he was able to get a foot up and kick them away. After that he tried to make himself some space. Both were pissed and looked like they wanted to murder him. 

“He-ey guys, lets just call it a night huh?” asked mikey hopefully. 

“Not on your life” replied fish face smoothly. 

They launched another attack and right before Rhazar scratches him, him punched him but Rhazar was able to tear the bag off his shoulders. 

“What do we have here?” laughed Rhazar. 

“Looks like a teddy bear. I knew you were the youngest but this is pathetic” laughed fish face. 

Mikey turned red and hardened his grip. He couldn’t let them destroy the bear. It took him forever to get it. 

“How about we make a deal? The bear for your life?” sneered Rhazar. 

“Never” said Mikey as he launched another attack. He kicked fish face’s legs down and held them down with his nunchucks. 

Rhazar charged at him and hit him away. He could feel a painful bruise forming. This went on for ten minutes when suddenly fish face took the bear and ripped it apart. 

Tears started to well up in Mikey’s eyes as he stared at what was left of the bear. 

“You gonna go cry home to your mommy?” Laughed Rhazar. 

All Mikey could feel was rage. His eyes became white as he launched himself on them. He performed all the katas he could remember. When he was done, he saw them panting on the ground.

“Wait, um let’s call it a night huh?” Laughed Rhazar weekly. 

He walked over the Rhazar and knocked him out. Unfortunately he didn’t notice fish face getting up and he violently kicked Mikey against the wall. Mikey felt a hot pain in his foot. It was twisted for sure. Before he could recover, fish face and Rhazar had left. 

Mikey started to tremble as he made his way towards the ripped bear. He picked up the stuffing and sobbed. He was so close. All that planing for this. He shoved the rest in his bag and limped home. 

His leg was really bad and it had taken him a half hour just to get got the sewers. It was already 3 a.m. and master splinter was gonna kill him. 

He trudged through the murcky sewer water to the lair. When he got near the entrance to the lab, it was quiet. 

“Everyone must’ve gone to sleep” cried Mikey. 

He went to the bathroom and wrapped his foot. As he was coming out, he saw all his brothers and splinter staring at him. Mikey was too exhausted to tell whether they were angry or happy. 

“Michelangelo, do you know what time it is?” Said spilinter angirly. 

“It’s 3:30. I lost track of time” grumbled Mickey

“Why are you lying? After you didn’t come back we went to look for you and found a very beaten up fish face and Rhazar. Care to explain?” said leo tiredly. 

“I...I w..w”

“Just spit it out already” yelled Raph. 

“I went the the store to get a new bear. Leatherhead ripped mine a few months ago and I’ve been having trouble sleeping. After I left, I ran into them and the ripped up the bear” said Mikey meekly as he gestured to the stuffing. 

“Mikey that was dangerous. Why didn’t you ask one of us to come with you?” inquired Donnie. 

“I didn’t want you guys to make fun of me. I was embarrassed” responded Mikey. 

Master Splinter sighed and said “I’ll let you guys handle this” he walked off smiling. 

“Mikey...we know how much that bear meant to you. We wouldn’t make fun of you” said Leo. 

“Yeah. Even though you’re ridiculously easy to make fun of” after seeing the flares his brothers gave him, Raph said”...ahem I meant that that’s something I would never make fun of you for. I know that it helps to comfort you, little bro”

“Actually, there was another reason we wanted you out of the lair” said Donnie as he reached into a bag. 

He pulled out a tattered brown bear with buttons for eyes. 

“We know that this isn’t exactly...”

“It’s perfect” sobbed Mikey. 

He ran up and hugged all three brothers. 

“Now don’t get too sentimental on us” laughed Raph. 

That night the brothers decided to sleep together in the den. Everything was quiet as Mikey snuggled up to his new bear and brothers. For the first time in a long time, he had a peaceful night’s sleep.


End file.
